Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm
President Allison Taylor is shocked about hearing her husband has been shot. Bill Buchanan arranges with Aaron Pierce to pick up the president's daughter. Chloe O'Brian is brought into FBI. Jack and Renee trace Iké Dubaku to his girlfiend Marika. Sean Hillinger is revealed as a mole. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Colonel Iké Dubaku calls President Allison Taylor and threatens to kill her husband if she doesn't retire her forces from Sangala. Rosa Donoso calls Dubaku and threatens to reveal his illegal status if he doesn't get away from her sister, Marika. * FBI Agent Renee Walker asks her boss Larry Moss to keep Edward Vossler's death quiet assuring him it was self-defense and reminding him that they must keep the information away from the mole. * Jack Bauer briefs President Allison Taylor about Dubaku's status and assures her his loyalties lie with her. He and Renee raid Dubaku's hideout killing all his men, but not before one of them shoots Henry Taylor in the midriff. The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. 04:00:00 Jack tries to keep Henry Taylor alive after taking a bullet to the chest. The paramedics arrive and treat Henry by taking him to West Arlington Hospital. Jack calls President Taylor and tells her of her husband's condition. He also tells her that since Iké Dubaku had no leverage, they have to assume that he is preparing to leave the country. Jack tells Renee that he found an address for Dubaku. 04:06:27 Taylor tells Ethan Kanin that she wants to go visit Henry at the hospital. He tells her that she should stay at the White House and deal with the current situation. She insists that she needs to comfort her husband while he is fighting for his life. Ethan also brings up the fact that they can't trust any Government Agents to take her there. Bill Buchanan steps in and says that he will be responsible for her safety and asks her to temporarily reinstate his and Chloe O'Brian's Government clearance. She allows it and prepares to go to the hospital. meets with Dubaku to talk about the flight plan]] Dubaku goes to to meet Marika Donoso behind her diner. He tells her that he has to leave the country because of his passport and wants her to go with him to Belize. She says that she can't because she needs to take care of Rosa. He claims Rosa will be joining them later in Belize. Marika then agrees to come with him. Dubaku tells her to go home and start packing for the trip. After Marika was gone, Dubaku calls Ryan Burnett for help getting out of the country. Burnett tells him that there is a flight path for two passengers ready for him. He also tells Dubaku that General Juma will be upset with what he is doing. Dubaku thinks that the mission is complete. They decide to meet about at the Roosevelt Hotel and talk about it. 04:08:45 When Dubaku arrives at the hotel, Burnett is waiting for him. After sitting down he realizes Burnett and his men are prepared to kill him. Dubaku theatens Burnett and says that if he is betrayed, he will release a drive containing all of the names of people involved in the Government conspiracy. After hearing that Burnett agrees to it. 04:12:12...04:12:13...04:12:14... 04:16:35 Larry Moss calls Renee Walker. He scolds her for what she did to the Vossler family. He tells her that Edward Vossler's son had suffered a trauma which was caused by her. Larry warns Renee that she is turning into Jack Bauer and hangs up. They continue to go to the adress they have on Dubaku. 04:18:56 Marika arrives home and finds Rosa asleep by the television. She begins to pack her bags for Belize. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian arrives at the FBI to fix up the CIP firewall. She says goodbye to Morris O'Brian and tells her son, Prescott that she will be home soon with him. Chloe walks in to the office and is approached by Larry, who shows her to her work station where she can help find the traitor in the office. He tells her that her friend Jack Bauer is dangerous and gets people killed. She resists his offending and says that Jack is a good person and that he should be paying more attention to finding the mole rather than Jack. Janis Gold is suspicious of Chloe and wants to find out what she is doing. Her suspicions are raised when she cannot access the conference room server. 04:21:16 shows Marika pictures of Dubaku]] As Marika finishes up packing, Rosa finds her. She tells her that she is going to Belize with "Samuel". Rosa panics and tells her that she cannot trust him but Marika ignores what her sister has to say. Suddenly Renee Walker and Jack burst into the room at gunpoint and tell them to put their hands on their heads. They ask where Dubaku is, but neither of them respond at the name. Jack pulls out his phone showing them a picture of Dubaku. Marika recognizes him, but does not admit it. However, Rosa quickly identifies him, explaining that he used a different name. Marika begins to cry at the sight of the picture. visits her husband at the hospital]] 04:23:42 President Taylor arrives at the hospital to visit her husband. Nurse Mitchell greets her and tells her about Henry's condition. Henry's surgeon, Dr. Lee Schulman came to her telling her her husband's chances were not great and he would need five hours of surgery. She goes to Henry and apologizes. She tells him that he was right all along about their son's death. They both say that Roger was a hero. President Taylor goes to Bill Buchanan and tells him that she and her daughter have not spoken in years. She asks him to send someone to pick her up. 04:26:07...04:26:08...04:26:09... 04:30:32 Jack tells Marika that Dubaku is a Colonel in the Peoples Freedom Army and was a threat to the nation. At first Marika doesn't believe it, but at the sight of the pictures, she gives in. Dubaku calls Marika and she picks it up. He tells her that a man will pick her up and says bye. Dubaku hangs up and waits for Marika Jack asks Marika to go with Dubaku's driver and assures her that they will be a mile behind her. Rosa objects and says it's not safe. When Marika agrees to go, Renee promises Rosa she will protect Marika. Jack calls Larry and gets help tracking her through Chloe. 04:32:16 tells Olivia Taylor that her father has been shot]] Janis goes to Sean Hillinger to get a digital beta key that will help her access the server since she thinks that Larry Moss is using Chloe to replace her. Sean refuses to give it to her. Janis then threatens to expose his affair between him and Erika. Sean gives in and hands over the key very annoyed. Meanwhile, Olivia Taylor is having a meeting with a man named Arthur Carr. The meeting is soon interrupted by Aaron Pierce, a former Secret Service Agent who tells her that he needs her to come with him. She becomes annoyed by the interruption. Arthur accepts and tells Olivia to go with Aaron. Olivia still tells Pierce that it doesn't concern her. Aaron then tells her that it is about her father. When she asks, Pierce tells her that he has been shot in the chest. She then goes with him to West Arlington Hospital to be with her father who is having an undergoing surgery. Janis takes the digital beta access key to the server room and accesses the conference room server where Chloe was working. She found out that there had been a security breach inside the FBI. Someone inside the FBI knew what Chloe and Larry were doing. 04:39:33...04:39:34...04:39:35... 04:43:54 Marika Donoso prepares to leave with Dubaku's driver. Renee tries to give Marika a code that she can dial on her phone if she feels scared but Jack cuts her off. Renee becomes upset with Jack since she was just trying to make the girl feel safe and secure. Jack tells her that they cannot afford to raise the suspicions of Dubaku's driver. 04:46:02 and Chloe work in the FBI]] Soon, the driver arrives to pick up Marika. She gets in and is driven off. Jack and Renee get in their car and begin to follow from a mile behind. They follow with the help of Chloe's trackings. 04:48:32 Chloe's screen becomes glitched and shuts out while she begins to track Marika. She tells Larry that the mole is trying to slow them down when it is really Janis' infilatration of the system. 04:50:22...04:50:23...04:50:24... 04:54:44 is arrested]] After a few minutes, the screen comes back on and Chloe begins to track Marika again. All of a sudden, a bunch of police cars form a roadblock around Jack and Renee's vehicle. Jack has Larry make them stop but the officers say a warrant was issued for them in the FBI. Larry knows that this is the moles actions. As Marika gets closer to Dubaku's location, Janis Gold gives Sean the beta key back. After getting it back, he pulls out his phone and calls Ryan Burnett. He is the mole in the FBI who has been tapping into Larry's phone records. He tell Burnett that he issued a warrant on Jack Bauer and that Marika Donoso was working with the FBI. Burnett tells Sean that Dubaku was threating to give up the names on the consiracy list, including his. He hangs up the phone angrily. Split screen: Henry Taylor is in the operations room in surgery as the president is watching from a window hoping he will be alright. Aaron Pierce is delivering Olivia Taylor to the white house in one of the motorcades. Marikia Dubaku is being driven to Ike Dubaku to leave the country with him praying Renee and Jack get to him on time. Jack and Renee are being arrested by the police based on a warrant written by Sean the mole. Larry is on the phone with the chief of police trying to get the warrant revoked. and his guard wait for Marika]] 04:58:06 Burnett calls Dubaku. He tells him of Marika's betrayal, but Dubaku does not believe it. Ryan says that he has very good sources and that he is not lying. When Burnett offers to deal with her, Dubaku tells him not to, saying he'll "take care of her" himself. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * and Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Ever Carradine as Erika * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Ned Schmidtke as Dr. Lee Schulman Co-starring * David Fury as Arthur Carr * Jade Carter as EMT #1 * Heidi Wallace as Nurse Mitchell * Detra Payne as Nurse #2 * Marci Michelle as Lamont (as "FBI Agent") * Zachary Stockdale as EMT #2 * Matt Nolan as Police Officer #1 * Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's Driver * Cap Gordon as Prescott O'Brian Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: February 23, 2009. * This was the first episode written after the writer's strike, and began filming five months after the previous episode. **''24: Redemption'', based on the original scrapped premise for Season 7, was conceived and written concurrently with this episode's production. Jack makes the first reference to the events in Sangala and the death of Carl Benton in the season thus far. ** Because of the time gap between filming due to the writer's strike, beginning with this episode methods are taken to hide Mary Lynn Rajskub's real life pregnancy. ** Cherry Jones's hairstyle changes from the previous episode. Mary Lynn Rajskub hides her haircut with darker extensions, Rhys Coiro's hair is longer and more slicked back and Kiefer Sutherland's and Jeffrey Nordling's are shorter. * Series regular Carlos Bernard does not appear in this episode. In his absence, Janeane Garofalo receives the "and" credit with no "with" credit appearing. * Writer David Fury has a cameo as Arthur Carr * Carlo Rota and Glenn Morshower return as Morris O'Brian and Aaron Pierce. With this appearance, Morshower is once again the only actor other than Kiefer Sutherland to appear in every season. * Prescott O'Brian is played by showrunner Howard Gordon's son, Cap Gordon. * While talking to Chloe about people around Jack dying, Larry Moss mentions Curtis Manning, Ryan Chappelle, and Teri Bauer. * Factual error: While Jack and Renee are searching for clues on a laptop, Renee says "I can't get it to boot. Hard drive must be fried." Yet the computer was already booted up to the Desktop. * Morris O'Brian drives a silver 2008 Hyundai Genesis while bringing Chloe O'Brian to the FBI. Hyundai currently sponsors Season 7 and frequently air commercials of the Genesis during breaks. They also sponsor Scenemakers, a series of behind-the-scenes webisodes. * When Morris drops Chloe off at the FBI, he asks if she's sure she won't need his help. On the DVD, if the subtitles are turned on, his name is mistakenly shown as "Miles". See also *4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation)]] 709 Day 709 709